


2nd Floor

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Creatures (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, BDSM, Butch/Femme, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Gagball, Lesbian Sex, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Pen kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex In Front Of A Window, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Whipping, improper use of a ruler and binder pins, pamsioux, sensitive!Pam, slight DP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie’s at work and Pam decides to stop by for avisit, just to see if things are okay.
Relationships: Pam Hogg/Siouxsie Sioux





	2nd Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year in December and finally got to finish it two days ago, so this is the outcome. 😳

Siouxsie was just sitting at her desk and typing something on her computer. She was working really hard on a project, until her boss, Budgie, came in and ordered her to stop. He led her out of the office, because he wanted to tell her something.

As they were walking down the hallway, among the depths of many other office spaces and cubicles, her boss had informed her that her wife, Pam, had shown up and is waiting in the lobby, with a receptionist accompanying. 

Siouxsie raised an eyebrow and nearly pleaded to her boss, but the male employer gave her a welcoming smile and patted her shoulder as they made their way in the lobby (located on the 1st floor of the 8 story building). 

“Oight, I hope everything goes well. See you at the meeting this afternoon!” her boss began to walk away and Siouxsie murmured, “B-But B-Budgie, I-I…” and that’s when he was gone. Which left her in confusion and awkwardness, because she doesn’t understand the context of this. 

It’s like Budgie planned for this to happen, to get her out of her workaholic environment since he respects her so much and that she’s a valued employee. But with that, she sighed and walked over to her wife in a leather coat before waving at the female receptionist who works downstairs. 

Pam immediately dived in her arms for a hug.

“Ohhh, Siouxsie! I’ve missed you so much!” she cooed with her arms around Sioux’s neck.

“Erm okay, darling! But what on earth are you-” Siouxsie was cut off, when Pam placed her finger across her lip.

“Shh, I want you…” Pam said, bluntly.

Sioux lifted her thin-plucked eyebrows, “W-What?!?” and Pam smirked, her hazel eyes looking deeply into Siouxsie’s baby-blue ones.

“I said; I want you…and I want you right now.” the blonde repeated.

Siouxsie licked her lips, due to her lover’s request, but acted as though she was innocent (because they were not only in public, but at her job site and she doesn’t want to risk it).

Sioux gripped Pam’s waist tightly and replied, “You mean, how I believe you’re saying?! Right here, right now?!?” then Pammy leaned in to whisper.

“Yes, I want us to shag right here, in this building, where your office lays!” she, shamelessly, pleaded while licking Siouxsie’s earlobe.

Siouxsie felt the sweetest chills down her spine, but reminded herself that they were at her job site.

She couldn’t risk it.

“No…Pammy, we can’t do it here…how about you go back home and wait for me to finish, huh?” Sioux whispered back, holding her tightly.

Pam rolled her eyes, a pout forming across her lipstick-coated lips, as though it was a main priority for Siouxsie to jeopardize her work. But she continues to coax Siouxsie into office sex.

“Oh, come on! It will be fun, besides I brought a gagball so you can suppress my noises and no one will ever hear or know…so please, please…fuck me inside your office…I need you…I need it bad…” Pam begged, which made Siouxsie smirk and change her mind.

Before replying with approval, Sioux quickly glanced at the receptionist then back at Pam. 

She needed Pam to trust in her and follow everything she says, or else she’ll lose her job despite being a valued and favorable employee of the firm.

“Oight, oight! Follow my lead and don’t try anything stupid, got it?!” Siouxsie advised, while gripping her arms. 

The tall domme was serious about this, because she’s the matriarch and provides for Pam so she needed her to follow her orders. 

But Pam smirked, since she got her way, and said, “Yes, got it.” before they were led out of the lobby and into a small elevator. 

***

Right when they entered Siouxsie’s office, which is located on the 2nd floor, Siouxsie closes the door and brings Pam inside the room before locking it.

Pam licked her lips once Siouxsie removed her coat and sat her against the desk with collated paperwork, office supplies, and a desktop computer since she was gripping her wrist. Then Sioux suddenly settles herself in between her legs, trapping Pammy against the work table. 

Siouxsie spread her legs immediately and said, “Remember, do as I say-” before crashing their lips together for a heated kiss.

Pam, sloppily, roamed her hands across Siouxsie’s clothed-back and gripped her suit-jacket, as though she’s holding her captive. 

This was the moment she was waiting for.

She’s been wanting (and craving) to fuck inside Siouxsie’s office ever since she started working there.

Though, Pam moans against her lips and spread her legs even wider, once she felt Siouxsie’s tongue inside her mouth. 

The walls aren’t really soundproof and the stuff on the desk were bound to make noise, if altercated, so if sudden movement emitted unwanted noises; Pam and Siouxsie had to be as quiet and careful as possible (as far as making out or anything that required movement) because if anyone finds out that Sioux is having sex with her wife in her office, she’ll be screwed. But as soon as Siouxsie explored every inch of her mouth, she parted and nibbled her bottom lip to show who’s in charge before gripping Pam’s asscheeks; bringing them dangerously close.

Pam grunted the whole time and yearned for more than just a touch, and intensifying game of snogs. 

She reached forward and brought her right hand to Siouxsie’s red tie; stroking it seductively while fighting back… although, she failed and was forced to submit to Siouxsie the time their lips were attached. She craved for more of her lover. 

The more Sioux kissed and touched her, the more she wanted Sioux. 

So both of them wore matte lipstick that were edible and smeary, and when they kissed repeatedly and wantonly, they got a good taste of gummy and saliva-coated flesh along with raspberries and a cherry aftertaste, being that the lipstick had a variant of flavors. But Siouxsie was more concerned about Pam’s taste, instead of the expensive makeup that she had bought her this month.

Within seconds of fiddling with the blonde on her work table, Siouxsie told her to lay back (adjacent to her desktop computer and office supplies) and Pam did as she was told.

Pam slowly laid her clothed-back against the cold-metal desk and allowed for her lover to grip her legs tightly, once above her.

The blonde had on a leopard tank top, that exposed most of her milky skin, and a pair of faux leather short-shorts. While her platinum blonde hair was wavy than usual and glistened in the dim light of the office as it’s locks were scattered across the desk like a curtain, and created a glow in Siouxsie’s lust-written eyes. 

Nevertheless, Pam looked so stunning and fuckable that Siouxsie couldn’t resist and wanted to have right now. But Siouxsie stood above her sub, that was currently blushing and squirming around her grasp, and admired her from an applicable distance before removing the Scott’s clothes.

Without warnings, Siouxsie grabbed the edges of Pammy’s tank top, that’s currently concealing her milky torso, and ripped it open until shreds of fabric began to fall from Pam’s upper body and expose her smaller pair of breasts.

Pam pouted, slightly disappointed at Siouxsie for destroying her favorite shirt and whined, “Siouxsie, I loved that shirt!” 

Siouxsie only smirked, “Aww, I’m sorry Pammy! I’ll buy you a new one like this…only if you’ll be a good girl today…” 

Pam continued to pout and cross her arms against her chest, “Not fair…not fucking fair at all.”

Siouxsie licked her lips at her lover’s childishness and vulnerability. She knew Pam would get this way whenever she would take something away from her. But Pam needs to learn how to yield and not be a spoiled brat, which is why Siouxsie’s going to teach her a lesson inside her office.

Despite being quiet, the two opted to still talk but remain cautious and reframe from any loud noises, that will potentially echo throughout the room and draw suspicion from Siouxsie’s neighbored co-workers (that are working in the building). So, Pam has to use the gagball since she’s erotically vocal in the bedroom and adhere to Siouxsie’s orders, or else she’ll ruin it for Siouxsie and she’ll feel very bad about it and won’t forgive herself.

Right after their little chit-chat about Siouxsie’s deliberate t-shirt destroying mechanism, Pam felt Siouxsie’s skillful hands; wonder up and down her exposed torso then move towards her leather short-shorts.

Siouxsie eyed Pam’s perfect and slim body from top to bottom, and realized how lucky she is to have a sexy and skinny wife like Pammy. She kept in mind that she had office supplies to work with and use on Pam for experimental purposes, before drawing a conclusion for domination.

Once unzipping Pam’s shorts, Siouxsie removed and kicked them to the side of her office floor until Pammy was left in nothing but a naked-pale body with pink-erect nipples, smaller cups, and a wet-hairless pussy below.

Eminent perfection.

“Gorgeous piece of arse!” Siouxsie mumbled, a hint of lust in her voice.

Pam blushed once more at the inaudible comment, but stood in place and watched as her lover leaned forward until her arms were trapping her body again and breath; finding its way against her skin.

“Where’s the gagball, darling?!? I need it now.” Siouxsie whispered next to her ear, which sent the shivers down her spine.

It wasn’t even five seconds and Siouxsie was presumably sending butterfly kisses, up and down, her cheekbone, jawline, then her neckline with tender licks and nips.

Pam found herself unable to answer, but because they needed the gagball to conceal her squeal and pitchy-noises, she had no choice but to reply in a lower voice:

“Ohh- i-it’s i-in the left pocket of my coat…mmmm-” Pam moaned softly, when Siouxsie toggled the hood of her pussy with her index and middle finger. 

Sioux deliberately teased Pam to the point that the older began to quiver and curse under her breath, once her fingertips found their way across the opening of her wetness and heat. 

Pam bit back on another squeaky moan and gripped Siouxsie’s tie weakly. Forcing the Belgian to move forward and closer towards her, so they could be face to face.

The room was normal temperature, but the amount of friction and tension between them arose to an extinct that could drive Pam crazy and yell intentionally for more (disregarding Sioux’s orders and noise reduction).

Pam sighed next to Siouxsie’s face, until her breath could be met with hers as she felt the pressure, between her shuddering body and Sioux’s clothed-one.

“God dammit, Siouxsie! Get the gagball before I become louder!” Pam muttered, gaping her mouth seductively as Sioux leaned in for a kiss.

And just like that, Siouxsie captured her lips again for a quickie and moved away from her, strolling to the door where Pam’s coat jacket lay.

As she approached the leather material, that was scattered across the floor and adjacent from the doorway, Sioux crouched down and reached for the left pocket that Pam was referring to.

Once in, she immediately searched for the mouth piece and felt it with one toggle. 

She chuckled, then proceeded to walk back to a slightly impatient and needy Pammy.

“I got it, Pammy! Now let the fun begin, shall we…?” Sioux declared, motioning for the red ball of PVC (strapped to a long band of leather) in her hand.

Pam wasted no time, since she knew what she had to do, and opened her mouth as wide as she can.

Siouxsie took advantage, spreading the leather material with her hands and shielding Pam’s mouth with the red PVC before wrapping it around her head (along with her blonde hair) and tying it.

Pam wheezed at first, when her breath was slightly taken away by the redden material. But she eventually got the hang of it and opened her mouth as wide as she can, allowing for the gag ball to hover over her teeth and reduce any high volume of vocality. Slight drool can be seen below Pam’s bottom lip.

Siouxsie smirked and manipulated Pam to do whatever she wanted her to do, now that the sub has been silenced.

“Turn around and get on all fours, now! Hurry, before I change my mind about fucking you!” Sioux said, carefully raising her voice.

Pam obeyed and turned around, until her ass was facing Siouxsie, with her hands and knees against the desk. 

Despite the gagball in her mouth, the blonde was able to hum and rest her quivering body against the flat surface, only to be met with Siouxsie in front of her when the domme decided to walk around.

Uncertain of what might happen, Pam widen her eyes and exchanged glances at the walls and floor of the office. But Siouxsie wasn’t having it and made her look up to her.

“No, no! Look at me, Pammy!” Siouxsie mumbled, gripping her chin tightly and lifting Pam’s head until the sub was making eye contact with her.

Sioux nodded, “Good girl.” and let go of Pammy’s face before reaching for the belt around her trousers.

At that point, Pam’s face was flushed and all she could do was stare at Sioux; who was unraveling the belt around her waist and revealing it’s longer edges as it whirls in her hand with intense force.

Pam thought Siouxsie was going to use the material to whip her with it, but it turns out that Sioux wasn’t and only tied her wrists together so that her hands could be restrained, leaving her no choice but to lean against the worktable with her elbows and arched back.

Now, Pam looked like a scared-feral cat with an apple in her mouth below Siouxsie.

“Mmm you look so fuckable, that I should gag you more often.” Sioux muttered, while walking around the table again.

Her skillful hands began to mark a trail along the coast of Pam’s quivering and milky body, as she walked. But as soon as she stopped, it was time to incorporate the ideas that came to mind when Pam was in the office.

First, she opened the drawer, that contained everything she needed to use on her lover, before pulling out a small box of binder clips and leaned forward.

Pam’s body was ready for all of the punishment Sioux had in store.

Hence Siouxsie opened the box and grabbed two binder pins with one hand while the other grips Pam’s hair with so much force, that Pam whimpered through the gagball and jolted back.

Sioux whispered next to her ear, “As said before, I’ll buy you a new shirt to replace the one I’ve destroyed. But you have to earn it first and prove to me that you’re not a spoiled brat…” and Pam whimpered again.

Siouxsie wasted no time and clipped the binder pin to Pam’s right nipple, acting as though it’s a nipple clamp toy, and so she did with the other one making Pam moan softly at the sudden sensation of her erect buds being pinched by the cold and tight metal. 

Right after the sub was bound against the table with restraints, just how she likes it, Sioux stood back and grabbed the 12 inch ruler (made out of acrylic), and aligned it towards Pam’s ass.

Pam squealed each time she felt the foreign material; rubbing patterns across her left asscheek, but the sensation of her nipples being clamped, were turning her-on even more.

A sudden anticipation of the need for pain and pleasure was sparkling inside of her, and sweat started to trickle down her forehead despite less activity. All she could think about was how good Siouxsie could punish her and make her feel towards the end. No strings attached. 

Sioux was going to wreck her inside the office, in style.

Without further-ado, the domme swung the acrylic-material across Pam’s small ass until the sub cried out and begged for mercy, which her noises were immediately muffled by the leather restraint against her mouth. 

Siouxsie didn’t stop there and struck her poor ass with the ruler again, emitting more concealed cries and groans of pain from the sub below.

It took a lot for Pam to not punch the desk, due to the other office supplies on it and that Sioux was already making sound with her flesh, because she was in pain so she dug her face against the worktable and hid it between her restrained wrists. Once Siouxsie continued to strike her with a foreign object, until it became redder and redder. Nothing but snapping and thwacking could be heard, which is risky. 

Even though her asscheeks will be sore for a week, Pam doesn’t care and she loves the pain. It’s just she will overreact sometimes that she’ll cry and scream like a little bitch, but she likes it. She likes it when her sexy wife gives her pain… and pleasure, especially if it’s in a public place like this. Pam could vaguely remember the times where Sioux would punish and fuck her in public places, without getting caught. Hence her favorite moment would be the time they had shagged inside a fitting-room at a clothing store. Siouxsie was a sadistic-pervert and dominated her like the beast she was then, while spanking and fucking her in a different outfit. 

Pam bit the red ball of PVC, feeling herself get extremely wet at the memory, and nearly screamed when Siouxsie rubbed an unknown object against her wet-pulsating clit. 

She was already soaked, and the last thing she needed was something next to her pussy and rubbing it.

Sioux stopped whipping her with the ruler for a second and moved to her sensitive wetness. 

The brunette laid the measurement tool down, gripping Pam’s buttcheek and twirling the button of the pin around Pam’s clit (since it’s a ballpoint pen and not a regular). She then circled the ink-filled object against Pam’s labia minora and urethra sporadically, before teasing the opening of heat and wetness. 

Pam, being the desperate slut she was, counteracted and gyrated in reverse against the biro of steel to match Siouxsie’s haunting pace. 

But once she did so, Sioux frowned, utterly irritated by her naughtiness, and stopped what she was doing. 

Just when Pam was about to whine through the gagball, Siouxsie grabbed the ruler from the worktable and swung the piece of acrylic and measurement tool against her asscheek again.

Pam screamed, because it a little hurt more this time since Siouxsie whipped her over twenty times today.

But she hummed, enduring the pain, and arched until her smaller breasts, were clinging against the table below her. As Siouxsie struck her again with the acrylic object and whipped the other side of her asscheek (that’s already bruising up), without holding back. 

Yelping, Pammy hugged the worktable and felt a river of tears in her eyeliner-coated eyes, when Siouxsie whipped her bruised-ass repeatedly until nothing but severe waves of pain were felt throughout the entire moment.

What Pam felt once before her clit was toyed with, was what she felt now and it took a while to grow accustom to the pain again after receiving mild pleasure. But all she could think about was how good it felt and that they’re finally fucking and doing naughty things at Sioux’s office for the first time, which is what she has always wanted and beyond her wildest dreams.

Pam could very well cum to this, without being touched after all.

Though, as she was about to let Siouxsie strike her bruised-ass again, she sighed when Siouxsie stopped on her own and stood above her with a vicious stare. Possibly unreadable.

“You desperate fucking slut, you thought I was going to let you get off to this?!?” Sioux chuckled, before putting the ruler back down on the desk.

Pam wanted to vocalize her pleas so bad, but she couldn’t and just when she was about to go back to her train of thoughts, Sioux grabbed the ballpoint pen again along with what appeared to be an Expo sharpie. And Pammy caught a glimpse of the materials in Sioux’s hand with another feeling of embarrassment. Her eyes widen with surprise, when she realized how much of a creative pervert her lover was. But then again, she likes it.

Siouxsie’s ideas are expanding everyday and now Pam is curious as to how tomorrow would be like, if they decide to go out on the weekend. 

“Turn around and get on your back, now! Come on! Don’t make me do it myself!!” Siouxsie ordered, and Pam complied.

Despite the belt tied to her wrists, Pammy put all of her strength into her movement and rolled over, which caused her to fall back against the worktable. She immediately spread her legs widely for her domme and squinted her thin-plucked eyebrows, once she felt Siouxsie; rubbing the ballpoint pen against her wet clit again.

Siouxsie licked her lips at the vulnerable and shivering sight below, and probed the tight-puckered asshole with the Expo sharpie. While doing so, she teased Pam’s vaginal orifice with the ballpoint pen and rubbed the opening in circular motions before inserting the steel and spandex inside of it.

Pam moaned through the gagball the whole time, and threw her head back against the desk once she felt the pen being thrusted, in and out, of her repeatedly.

Giggling, Sioux took advantage and shoved the sharpie inside of her clenching anus while thrusting the same time she did as the ballpoint pen. Instantly increasing her pace.

While waves of pleasure filled her body, Pammy closed her eyes and let out muffled screams. Her lover was ruthless and didn’t stop, not that she wanted her to stop though, and forcefully shoved the pen and sharpe inside-out of her holes for penetrative and dominative purposes.

No matter how fast or slow it was or if it hurt, Pam felt the rush she was looking for and needed release. 

Her pussy was so wet to the point that Siouxsie didn’t even need to lubricate her or the pens beforehand, and her blood was rushing south. 

In other words, Pam couldn’t do much during a round of bizarre pulverization but gyrate and scream through the red ball of leather (that was tied around her drooling mouth in the first place) as she was being double penetrated by her lover’s writing tools.

Smirking, Siouxsie put all of her efforts into her wrists and arms, and pumped the pens inside-out of Pam, all at once, until the sub was closer to the edge.

One thing that Siouxsie knew all too well of Pam, was how she’s overly sensitive to anything that she would do and could easily have orgasms without even trying. But that’s where Sioux's going to restrain her lover from doing so. When it comes around that time, she’ll stop what she’s doing and get Pam so worked up, that the blonde will be craving for an orgasm this entire afternoon. And the only time the shorter woman will shut up, is when she gets the cummies after her taller domme is done with her. 

Squealing, Pam was getting those familiar and uncontrollable contractions of pleasure among her body and clit. So she curled her toes when Siouxsie shoved the foreign objects rapidly, and felt her writhing intensify each moment.

Even though the feeling of steel was uncomfortable the first time when entering, Pam still liked the way it felt against her wet-vaginal walls and tighter rectum because of how good Siouxsie was using them on her. And it was making it easier for her to writhe and lose control of what was real for a second. 

It was like magic compared to vibrators or dildos that she had felt in the past, and they hardly use sex toys nowadays (because Siouxsie is better than all of them with skillful licks and larger fingers). So this was surprising yet new to Pam and she could cum harder with the pen and sharpie, just with Sioux using them on her. 

But as she felt herself expanding among the horizon, Pammy slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at Siouxsie (whose enjoying her vulnerability the whole time) while moving her tied wrists against her chest and wiggling her legs repeatedly. She tried to signal to Siouxsie that she’s almost _there_. 

Siouxsie didn’t need to see any kind of signal to know that, since she knows her and her body too well.

She then thrusted the pen and sharpie a few more times into Pam, before withdrawing from both holes. Pammy yelled through the gagball and glared at her in disappointment because she was so _close_. So fucking _close_.

Too bad her domme was being unfair.

As much as Pam wanted to say something and spew her orgasm loss, she couldn’t due to the gagball and laid back; spread out with redden cheeks, clamped erect nipples, and messy hair. And it was all for Siouxsie to see, being that the taller woman had stared at her for a brief period of time after she had stopped.

Siouxsie nodded her head, once successfully denying Pam’s orgasm, and dropped the pens on the worktable that were currently drenched in Pam’s acidic grease.

Her first plan of action was to move away and grab the ruler again, only this time; tapping it in her hand and walking around the desk while Pam watches her every move in a circular gaze of anticipation.

Siouxsie finally stopped on the side of Pam and said, “Do you really think I’m that stupid enough to not know, that you’ve played with yourself before you got here?” and Pam shook her head with squinted eyebrows. 

_’Dammit, how does Sioux know?’_ Pam thought, as the embarrassment of being caught for masturbating earlier was out in the open. 

“And that’s why you don’t deserve to cum yet…since you’ve cum a lot without me, you filthy whore! You also don't seem to deserve a replacement for your favorite blouse!” Sioux spat, grabbing onto her longer blonde hair until she whimpered.

The vengeance was fueling Siouxsie right now and all she wanted to do was give Pam pain, just as much as she gave her. Of course, Sioux loves her Pammy, but there were times where Pam became a desperate and needy slut that decided to masturbate alone and get off without her, so that’s why Pam equally needs to be taught a lesson and realize who’s the boss here. Her favorite shirt was taken away for a reason, and it seems like Siouxsie needs to take away more of her privileges too since she’s so unruly.

From there-on, Siouxsie quickly pushed her head back where it was and swung the ruler against her clamped and smaller breasts, which left an immediate mark on the sensitive skin. Because the more she strikes, the more the acrylic will penetrate the flesh and emit more bruises.

So, Sioux walked around again and swung the measurement tool against Pam’s milky torso repeatedly until large marks can be left almost everywhere on Pam’s upper body. 

Mewling, Pam let tears fall from her hazel eyes and endured the pain than pleasure since her lover is taking revenge on her at her office.

Siouxsie paused for a second, pointing the ruler towards her mons pubis, before striking it until she cried out with the gagball against her mouth.

“HnghHhaaagHh-” Pam screamed, tears pouring from her face like a waterfall. 

When that area was struck, it hurt more than the previous places because it was linked to her pussy with a bone fragment and Pam’s noticed that if Sioux intentionally attacks that area or adjacent, she’s likely to scream or cry with nothing but sweat and tears, due to how badly it hurt. And all she felt was a ball of pain coupled with a burning sensation of her sensitive and hairless-lower skin.

But all of it turned her-on and she could easily grow accustom to this, for as long as Siouxsie wants her to go.

However, Sioux was two steps ahead of her as usual and already knew that it was giving her a masochistic thrill, so she immediately stopped and walked away. Pam sighed and felt wobbly already.

Just to keep Pammy yielded and confused, Siouxsie dropped the ruler, unraveled the belt around Pam’s wrists to purposefully set her free, and stood back to watch Pam (whose desperately shivering against the table and looking up at her with wanton-watery eyes).

The domme has put the submissive blonde through a lot, but it was worth it and they’ve had so much fun today.

And of course, Pam wants her _release_.

So instead of waiting for her domme to do something, which she clearly isn’t, Pam slowly got off the table and walked over to Siouxsie; getting on her knees.

Meanwhile, Siouxsie just stood there, above her, with crossed arms and smirked.

Her sub looked rather cute when she was on her knees and below her, so she didn’t do anything and only observed. 

Before she knew it, Pammy slowly reached up with her restrained-right hand and tugged her thigh, signaling for something that wasn’t quite clear to Siouxsie… even though it was.

“What is it, Pammy?! You have to be more precise than that or else I won’t continue. Beg for it! If you really want it!” Siouxsie challenged. 

Pam sighed, because she wasn’t so sure how she was going to tell or signal for Siouxsie to continue. 

But an idea arose in her head, the moment she was given verbal encouragement and that’s when she saw the scenic view from outside of the building. 

Because Siouxsie’s office was on the 2nd floor, her desk and chair were in front of the partial view of the city along with them. 

So, Pam glanced up at Sioux and slightly smiled through the gagball, before getting up to walk over to the beautiful view, behind them, of the afternoon. 

Once she was there, Pam leaned against the bulletproof glass and bent over in front of it.

Siouxsie licked her lips, because she was watching the sub the whole time, and admired the perfect shape of Pam’s small and flat ass. 

She could almost see all of it despite being further away, but she walked closer and stood behind Pam until she was able to eye her wet-twitching pussy and clenching asshole again. 

Pam knew what she was doing was working and since her wrists were set free, she was able to touch herself again.

So as she was in a very fuckable position, she reached down and grabbed her asscheeks; moving them aside for Siouxsie. 

Sioux grinned, “Good girl. I’m glad you used your brain on this one, because I was starting to think you were a dumb bitch…but I guess I was wrong! You were smarter than I thought, congratulations! You fucking slut! Cum whore! Fuck toy!!” 

Pam was turned-on by those demeaning words alone, and her pussy was aching to be licked and rubbed.

But she crumpled her right hand against the bulletproof glass window, while the other holds her asscheek back, and awaited for her lover to eat her out in front of the scenic view of the city.

And her wish was granted.

Siouxsie kneeled behind her, until the heat of both orifices were making its way to her face. Then she yanked Pam’s hand away from her left buttcheek (so she could take it from here) and slowly poked her tongue out, probing Pam’s wet heat with it.

Squealing against the gagball, Pam trembled beneath her grasp and moaned when Siouxsie began to lick her clit; all the way up to her entrance, urethra, and back down to her hood. Sioux bobbed her head, side to side in a rhythmic motion, to work her to the point of no return. Driving her crazy. 

“HnghAhhh-” Pam moans through the gagball, gyrating for more of Siouxsie’s tongue and mouth.

The amount of pain (due to bruises from earlier) and pleasure that Pam was feeling, wasn’t enough to mask the sensation of being closer to the edge, once Siouxsie was munching her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

The domme wasn’t going easy on her, and dug her fingernails against her milky skin while wobbling her head and swirling her tongue, back and forth.

She later moved to her clitoral hood, before moving back down and licking her perineum until the blonde couldn’t stop jolting. 

But once she knew her lover was _close_ again, she stopped and moved back without leaving her position. 

Pam frowned and wanted to punch the bulletproof glass, but because she was drained and weaker than usual due to rough sex at the office, she could only manage to tap the glass instead of punching it while her legs were wiggly and stiff from the torture that her body went through. 

Her wife did it again.

Siouxsie denied her orgasm the third time that day and it pisses her off. She wanted to jill off herself, out of frustration and to hell with her domme, whose not going to allow her to cum. But then again, Pam also knows this is a part of Sioux’s game so she had to play by it and live with the rules associated. Or else she won't get to cum. 

“Aww, I’m sorry Pammy! Did I get you worked up for nothing?!” Siouxsie giggled, before grabbing her asscheeks again and moving them aside.

Pam bit the gagball and tried to curse in it, but she failed because the words became inaudible due to the layer of PVC. 

Though, when Sioux got back to work, Pam was able to moan uncontrollably once she felt a wet-pulsating muscle around her tight opening. 

Siouxsie swirled her longer and slick tongue around her clenching asshole, before digging her face into the crevice. Suctioning Pam’s entire anal cavity with her mouth and tongue. 

“OoOohhh-” was all Pam could murmur out.

Siouxsie took advantage while Pammy was distracted, and reached down with her free hand to rub her cunt in time with her pace, which drove Pam mad.

Regardless if she was loud or not, Pam was able to let out some louder moans through the gagball and gyrate, desperately, against Siouxsie’s touch, when her asshole and pussy was being played with at the same time.

She felt her eyes roll in back of her head, because it felt so good and that's why she came here. Her lover was a good distraction from house chores. 

But It didn’t take much for Pammy to be close again, and she groaned and trembled above her, each time Siouxsie was eating her ass and rubbing her pussy, jilling her off. And Pam’s secretly an anal slut so to have her anus being played with, turns her-on more than ever right now and when Siouxsie toyed with her cunt, in between, she knew she couldn’t last much longer… not with Sioux devouring her.

Just when she was about to look out the window, take a quick glance at the city, Pam felt her bruised-covered body; contract again with intense blood flow and Siouxsie had stopped devouring her and stood up, behind her body, and increased her pace. Rubbing her cunt until she moaned loudly against the gagball and had nothing but vision of stars. 

Siouxsie leaned forward, her mouth coming in contact with her pierced ear, and whispered, “Now is the time…cum for me! Cum for me, you fucking slut!” and just like that, Pam threw her head back, nearly falling against her lover’s shoulder as jolts of fireworks pierced her body like a knife. 

Within seconds after Siouxsie had rolled her arm, repeatedly, and jilled her wet clit, Pam screamed with drool and came violently against Sioux’s helping hand with trembles of ecstasy. 

She never felt this good when she masturbates, nor when she uses vibrators or other sex toys.

But the benefits of coming to Sioux’s office, were outstanding and she couldn’t stop cumming for a great minute or two after Siouxsie rubbed her pussy like a pro. 

Pam needs this more often, especially when she does all of the house chores and is alone.

After her massive orgasm, Pam fell against Siouxsie (her arms and legs giving away) and squirmed in her grasp.

Siouxsie gladly held Pammy and let her rest for a bit, before it was time to let go and remove the gagball, binder clips, and have her re-dress again so she could leave.

Seconds later, Pam was re-zipping her short-shorts while standing above Siouxsie; whose watching and sitting down on her office chair with a smirk across her beautiful face. 

Pam intentionally re-dressed in front of her Sioux, just because she knew it would turn her-on and made her want to fuck her again. 

But once Pam was done, she slowly sat on Siouxsie’s lap to chit-chat and kiss her a goodbye before standing up to walk out of the office.

Meanwhile, that day, Pam had visible bruises and had to cover it up with her coat, the entire time when shopping (because Sioux gave her some extra pounds after sex) while Siouxsie was questioned by her boss Budgie, if she had sex in her office or not, because the other co-worker who neighbor’s Sioux’s office, heard everything (mostly slap sounds and partially Sioux’s chat with Pam) and told on her. But of course, Siouxsie lied and Budgie comprehended because he values her as an employee and will believe in her, if she’s a good liar. 

Therefore, Siouxsie gets to keep her job, and her and Pam live happily ever after. 


End file.
